Miss Chack'n
|gender = Female}} is a character appearing in Chack'n Pop. She is Chack'n's wife, and has gone on to make several appearances in the Bubble Bobble series, usually showing up alongside her husband. Biography Appearance Miss Chack'n looks nearly identical to her husband, although she wears a red bow and has prominent eyelashes. Like Chack'n, she has a round yellow body, blue wings, and red legs that she is able to extend. Personality Miss Chack'n is very close to her husband, and the two are shown to be deeply in love. She is shown to have a bit of an adventurous side in Pop'n Pop, and is eager to travel to Pop'n World upon being asked to help stop the invading monsters. Abilities Miss Chack'n is shown to have several of the same abilities as Chack'n, being able to throw bombs at enemies that explode into smoke. She is also able to extended her legs, another ability of Chack'n's. History ''Chack'n Pop'' Ms. Chack'n first appears in the opening cutscene of Chack'n Pop, and is spending with Chack'n as hearts appearing over the couple's heads. The Monstas, jealous of the love between the two, steal the hearts, causing Miss Chack'n to ask Chack'n to retrieve the stolen symbols of their love, causing Chack'n to follow the Monstas back to their castle in order to reclaim the stolen hearts. At the end of the game, she marries Chack'n. ''Bubble Memories'' Miss Chack'n does not appear in Bubble Memories herself, but the design of Round 35 of the game is based off of her sprite from Chack'n Pop. Other appearances ''Pop'n Pop'' Miss Chack'n appears as an unlockable playable character in the console version of Pop'n Pop, and is the second-player character in place of Chack'n. Like her husband, her helper is a Maita, although Miss Chack'n's helper wears pink robes, as opposed to the white-colored ones that the monsters usually wear. In the game's story, Chack'n and Miss Chack'n are on a date, and travel to a place known as the West Cave. Once they arrive at the cave, Chack'n sees a balloon, which he intends to give to Miss Chack'n as a present, but the balloon pops, revealing a message from Princess Lena of Pop'n World. Princess Lena asks for their help in defeating the invading forces of the Super Dark Great Dragon. Miss Chack'n states that she wants to go to Pop'n World and face the Dragon, and asks Chack'n if he will accompany her. Chack'n muses over the idea, frightened by the prospect of fighting the Super Dark Great Dragon, but decides to join her, as the two had never had an adventure together, and wants to enjoy the experience with her. After defeating the Super Dark Great Dragon, Princess Lena thanks the couple for their help, saying that she can give them anything they want as a reward. Chack'n and Miss Chack'n decline the gesture, as they were happy enough going on an adventure together, and return to their home, in love just as much as they were before. Gallery Ms. Chack'n CP.png|''Chack'n Pop'' MsChacknSpritePopnPop.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Popn Pop MsChacknsprite.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Category:Playable characters